The Peacemaker
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: Bella's cousin, Luxe, is in town and there is a slew of mystery following her. is there more to her and what is the hold she has over all the magical guys in forks? This story is done right now because I just can't get through it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Here's the 411

Summary: Here's the 411. Bella's cousin (ME!) lol is visiting and she gets in a spot of trouble, which is sooo like me. The point is I've got Vamps and Wolves hunting me for very different reason. Mostly cuz I'm irresistible. Lol you had to see that one coming. So I'm in danger and who else is gonna rescue a girl like me but the awesome Cullen's?

_**Be warned that my randomness amazes even me! So I don't know where this story is going but I know where I want it to end! This is about Bella and Edward. There is also Jacob and a character that I have made up that represents me! So that's all I own. I IN NO WAY OWN TWILIGHT! So let the juiciness begin!**_

Love is a Twisted Thing

Chapter 1

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"We have to hurry," Alice begged.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked.

"Near Bella's house!" Alice screamed.

The chaos ensued. Edward ran one direction with Bella on his back and the other Cullen siblings ran in all different directions. Each one of them praying that they were not too late to rescue Bella's cousin. Luxe was to arrive that morning but she hadn't arrived from Maryland. No one was worried because of flight delays and then magical Alice had a vision. Luxe was in Forks but she was on the run. Some rogue werewolves were after her. In fact, they had been hunting her for a while.

"How long do we have Alice before they reach her?" Jasper questioned.

"Ten minutes!" Alice answered.

They were running and finding no sign of the girl. Emmett had found no sign on his path either and he prayed that Edward had more luck than he did.

"Please be safe," Bella whispered. Edward heard her and ran faster quickly stopping as he caught whiff of a scent. He squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't believe his nose. If he thought Bella smelled delicious… this new scent was even more delectable.

"Luxe!" Edward screamed.

Nothing. No sound.

"Luxe!" Bella yelled.

Nothing again.

Then suddenly Edward heard a whimper of pain. He looked to his left and found the girl there curled into a ball. Bella ran to her cousin and hugged her, whispering constant words of comfort to her. Edward was getting ready to pick up both Bella and Luxe when he smelled them. _Wolves. _He crouched down ready to attack. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett appeared behind him also looking ready to attack. As they saw all the wolves appear it took only a second to realize that it was Jacob Black's pack. They all transformed into humans and stared at the body that Bella was holding.

"Do you know where they went?" Sam asked.

Alice nodded and looked at Edward knew she was cautious about whether or not to tell them were the rogue wolves were but she did. The instant the words left her mouth the wolves were back and off. It was time to hunt for them.

"Luxe? Can you talk?" Bella asked.

Luxe nodded. She laid her head on Bella's shoulder and clutched onto her tightly. Edward glanced behind him and saw Jasper holding his head between his hands with his eyes shut tightly. Edward tilted his head to the side and looked at Alice.

_He knows everything she's been through,_ Alice thought.

Edward shook his head and picked up both Bella and her cousin. They made their way to Bella's home and Edward made sure that Charlie wasn't home. The police officer would have a fit if he saw the state Bella's cousin was in. Bella and Luxe were both settled on the couch comfortably.

"Luxe?" Alice asked gently.

Luxe stood up and with a flick of her wrist, Alice was against the wall. Edward and Jasper crouched down low on the floor and looked ready to pounce. Emmett had his hands full with a screaming Bella.

"ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?" Luxe screamed.

Alice could barely nod but she did.

"Then you are no different from the rest and I am no longer safe here," Luxe sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward roared.

"It isn't only wolves you leech! There are vamps and witches after me too! I trust no one!" Luxe screeched

"Trust me!" Bella yelled over Emmett's shoulder.

"Are you with them?" Luxe yelled.

Bella could only nod. She didn't know where this side of Luxe had come out of. Luxe had always been peaceful, Bella knew that she was a Wicca but she never knew that she was really powerful. She could tell by Luxe's eyes that she held a lot of power.

"Then you are not with me," Luxe cried.

"What the hell have they done to you?" Jasper asked.

Luxe turned to look at him and she fell to her knees and cried. He walked over to her and patted her on her head. He whispered words of comfort to her and she clung to him like a broken child.

"Please help me!" she cried into his shoulder. Emmett let Bella go and she ran to her cousin.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned quiet and awaited to hear Luxe's answer. She took a deep breath and felt memories bombard her.

"Every hundred years, there is a witch born. They call her the peacemaker. They say that she will bring the bad blood between the vampires and wolves to a stop. She was to be the most powerful creature alive. Born on a new moon with the death of a vampire and a wolf at the same time of her birth she was to be the beloved," Luxe sighed.

"The problem is that some don't want the blood to be settled. They want the rivalry to continue so that they can use the wolves or the vampires against each other. It's a hunting game to some. I'm the freaking beloved okay? I get to be hunted and threatened. I was almost skinned alive once by a voodoo witch doctor. What fucking fun!"

Everyone froze. Bella didn't know what was going on but one look at the four vampires around her and she knew it was bad.

"Did you all know about this peacemaker gig?" Bella asked.

"I did," Alice whispered.

"We all did," Jasper sighed.

"We were there the day Alice had the vision," Edward said. Emmett shuddered and that worried Bella. What could scare big old muscular Emmett?

"The vision overtook me and I had it for three days," Alice explained. "I saw you birth. You were a beautiful baby but your birth set off a chain of events. All of them horrible. The rogue wolves knew the instant you were born, they sensed it. Caged vampires escaped and the magical world went nuts with looking for you. Those who wanted you dead that it is. Others like us just waited for you."

"Waited for me?" Luxe asked.

"You're the peacemaker," Edward explained.

"I know that! What the hell does that have to do with me?" Luxe yelled.

"You make peace," Jasper sighed.

"In other words…" Emmett honed in. "You can get rid of the rogues. They hone in on you and you can hone in on them. You can stop them when your powers are at full potential."

"Full potential?" Luxe laughed. She laughed so hard, her whole body was shaking. "I reach full potential on the new moon of my next birthday!"

The whole room was silent. Edward was holding Bella's hand when suddenly a realization hit him. He couldn't read Luxe's mind either. Her mind was blank to him and her eyes weren't like Bella's. Bella's eyes were easy to read but Luxe's eyes had the years of experience of hiding emotion floating in them. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of her without asking her the question straightforward.

"When is your birthday?" Jasper asked.

"Two weeks," Bella and Luxe answered.

Alice stood up and went to the window. She had to think. The thing with her visions was that they were a blur that she grabbed all at once. There were the ones she caught up on that she completely understood. One of those flashes had been of Luxe and Bella holding hands and performing a spell. Another was of Luxe on the floor dying.

"Two weeks?" Emmett shrugged. "We can hold them off."

Luxe just laughed at his confidence. She shook her head and stood up. She started pacing around the room. Her thoughts were in a jumble. She could barely tell left from right anymore. How long had it been since the attacks begun? When was the last time she had felt any true sense of peace? _Forever._

"So…" Bella said.

"We know what we need to do," Edward stated.

"Keep you alive for two weeks," Jasper reasoned while looking at Luxe.

"How hard is that going to be?" Emmett laughed.

The minute the words left Emmett's mouth, everyone looked at Alice. She was twiddling with her hair and she turned around to face everyone. For the first time, Alice didn't know what side to bet on but she was wishing with all her heart that it was her side that came out kicking. She was wishing that Luxe stay alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Sucks and Than You Die

Know that thing called a brain? I don't have one

Chapter 2

Luxe was not ready for this. The day had been so nice that she had decided to go for a walk. You know how rare nice weather is for Forks? Well… she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could. Nice idea. Very nice except for the wolf that was staring at her now. The rusty color of the large wolf reminded her of her own hair but the eyes were obviously trying to kill her with its eyes alone. She stood frozen praying that she had told someone, anyone, about where she was going. Only a week had passed since she came to Forks and she had relaxed so much that she hadn't, of course.

"Nice…werewolf," she whispered. It was hard to say if she had meant to whisper it to herself or the wolf. A snarl, one of the ugliest ones she had heard, ripped from the beast's throat.

"FINE!" she yelled. "If you don't want to play nice…"

Her voice trailed off and the beast took very slow steps forward. Luxe tried to breath but it wasn't working. She made four hand signs in the air, each rune causing a spark to spring from the tips of her fingers. The wolf froze and looked down at his feet and noticed that he was frozen. He let out another snarl and she shook her head.

"Not a chance," she sighed. She turned and was faced with another nightmare.

He was six feet tall and he had the darkest red eyes she had seen on a vampire. His black hair was in spikes and his ferocious smile made the blood in her body freeze. _ Aidan,_ she thought frantically.

"Stay away Aidan," she hissed.

"Why?" he laughed.

"I will kill you," she promised.

"Liar!" he yelled.

He lunged at her and she sidestepped him quickly. He crouched down low and she closed her eyes, he ran straight towards her but he ran into air. She was behind the wolf in the blink of an eye. A snarl ripped through his lungs and it made her stomach clench. She had to do this she chanted to herself. This wasn't the Aidan she had known, that man had never existed.

"I can't wait to taste your blood," he sneered.

She closed her eyes and put her arms forward her left hand over her right. She spread her fingers and chanted the words she had read in the ancient texts. _Destruir,_ she repeated over and over. Aidan screamed and she heard his clothes rip first, than there was a noise of tearing flesh that sounded like ripping paper only it was liquidly. His screams made her want to open her eyes but if she did, she knew she would stop and she couldn't do that. The final sound that came before the screaming stopped was bones cracking and popping.

"Fire," she whispered. She didn't open her eyes until she smelled burning flesh. She fell to the floor and it wasn't until she did that that she notice that she was surrounded by four other wolves and the entire Cullen family, including Bella. They had all seen her destroy that vampire on her own, with just her hands.

"Luxe?" Edward's voice whispered.

She tilted her head towards him and he gasped at the pain that was written so clearly on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was pale. Her eyes watered and tears fell over silently. Bella walked over and sat down next to her. Luxe laid her head down on Bella's lap and released the wolf from the hold she had on him.

"Thank you," Edward whispered.

The wolves came out of the forest in their human forms and stood in a line watching Luxe with alarm in their eyes. Edward stood behind Bella and Luxe, while Emmett was to his right and Jasper was to his left. Alice was crouched down behind Luxe whispering to her.

"The next time one of our wolves–" Sam started to say but he never got a chance to finish as Luxe stood up and let a snarl out of her mouth. It was the scariest beautiful image anyone had seen. Her long blue hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes were mere slits as she looked at the wolves, tears running down her face.

"You listen to me _wolf_," she sneered. "I trust no one. You have magic in your blood and that _dog_ I trapped likes the bad blood."

A snarl erupted from one of the human wolves. His long hair flowed loosely and his eyes held hatred for the girl who had trapped him.

"I do not!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP! You think you can lie to me? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I know everything! I am the PEACEMAKER!" she screeched. Her skin began to sparkle with blue lights and they knew something bad was going to happen. "SO WHAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE MY COUSIN! THESE ARE PEOPLES LIVES YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH!"

The forest was silent and Jacob's eyes fell to the ground beneath him. Bella stood up and Edward held her back. Bella tried to get away but Edward wouldn't let her. Luxe was on a warpath.

"Do you deny it?" Luxe asked.

Silence.

"DO YOU?" she yelled.

Jacob refused to answer. Luxe was breathing hard and before anyone could react, she brought Jacob to his knees. The other wolves had been flicked away with a swift motion of her left hand while her right brought Jacob to his knees. Everyone froze. Sam was yelling at Jacob to say something, than yelling at Luxe to stop and than at Edward to do something. Edward shook his head and watched Luxe show off the extent of her powers.

"Answer me," she hissed.

Jacob looked into her eyes and his mouth fell open. Luxe was kneeling in front of him and she had her head tilted to the side. He looked at her and forgot about Bella. He forgot about hating the Cullen's, all he could remember was that he never wanted to stop looking at the beauty in front of him.

"No," Jacob whispered.

Luxe gasped and dropped her hands. Jasper picked her up and brought her closer to the Cullen family. Bella looked at Jacob who was smiling to himself and Sam looked worried. Bella took a step forward and Jacob looked at her. She looked at him but he looked relaxed, like he didn't have a worry in the world. _What did she do to him_? Bella wondered.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She made peace," Edward, Jacob, and Jasper answered.

Everyone turned to look at the bundle that was in Jasper's arms and they stared at her in wonder. This couldn't be possible. It looked so simple. She had done it so easily and the power that had radiated off her was scary. She was truly one of the most powerful creatures ever to exist.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Bella asked with worry.

"Yeah…Yeah…Luxe?" Jacob said.

Luxe pulled her head in closer to Jasper's chest and muttered words that only Jasper could understand. He laughed in her hair and shook his head.

"She says she's sorry," Jasper laughed.

Everyone in the forest laughed and felt themselves relaxing. Except that, Jasper had nothing to do with it. Jasper the emotion stabilizer was just focusing on Luxe. Something that annoyed Alice a little. He was _so_ fascinated with her. He was _always_ around her. Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not get jealous! That was so _below _her.

Luxe hopped out of Jasper's arms and flew into Jacob's arms. His eyes opened in shock and then a slow very _sensual_ smile came across his lips. He hugged her close and wanted to laugh. If he thought Alice was small, Luxe was an inch shorter and she was very pixie like as well. He breathed in and felt amazed. He couldn't smell the disgusting sweet smell of the vampires. All he smelled was flowers. Her scent.

Jacob held her tighter and felt himself grow _attracted_ to the young girl. His mind froze and he gasped aloud.

"Jacob?" Luxe asked as he put her on the ground.

He shook his head. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't be attracted to her. She was Bella's cousin! She was forbidden territory!

"Jacob," Luxe whispered desperately again. She was starting to worry. The look on his face was one of pain and disgust. She gasped aloud and closed her eyes. She took a step back and another, and another until her back was pressed against Jasper's chest. Jacob walked to wear the pack was and Luxe dropped her head. She felt the tears spark her eyes into a blurry mess. She hated crying. Then there was a rustle in the woods and a new wolf appeared.

For Luxe and this new wolf, the world seemed to stop. He couldn't look away from her and he felt his blood stop for a moment. The world stopped and nothing seemed to tie him down. He felt that the only way he could stay on earth was to lock eyes with the beautiful girl. Suddenly blood rushed throughout his body and he knew that this girl was his world. She was the reason he was hear and there was no other thing that was more important. His family, friends, and pack came crashing down to the bottom of the list as she became his priority.

"What was that?" Luxe whispered. Her eyes never left the wolf's eyes as she asked her question. The wolf walked into the forest and came back in human form. He was tall and chiseled in every way. Luxe felt the breath leave her lungs.

She felt the world spin around this man and it wasn't a bad feeling. He looked at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. She saw the protective gleam in her eye and it made her whole body shiver.

"Embry…what happened?" Sam asked as he looked from Luxe to Embry. It couldn't have happened. No way! Embry would not have…

"Embry…" Luxe whispered. Embry closed his eyes and fought the shiver that ran down his back. The way she said him name was as if she tasted his soul, it made him…want to do things to her.

"You didn't!" Jacob hissed.

"Wait…did he?" Bella asked. Her eyes went wide with shock. She had always wondered what imprinting looked like and now she had seen it with her own eyes and she thought it was amazing. She had felt the spark in the air as Embry and Luxe locked eyes but she hadn't thought that he had imprinted.

"NO!" Edward yelled. He knew exactly what was going on. How dare that wolf think those _things_ about Luxe. She was not a piece of meat to drool over.

"Whoa Edward. Calm down," Emmett muttered. He held his brothers arms as he noticed that Edward was taking some steps forward. He knew his brother was going to try to do something stupid and he would rather that not happen.

"Embry! Did you do what I think you just did?" Sam asked.

Embry didn't answer. He was standing in front of Luxe and he gently touched her hair. He raised his hand in the air and Luxe pressed her own hand against his. She felt his warmth seep into her soul. He pressed his forehead to her own and she sighed.

It was an odd feeling. She felt…_at peace._ She vaguely wondered if this is what her own powers felt like on other people. She wrapped her body around his and felt that she had finally found something good and pure in the world.

"I am so sorry Luxe," Jasper whispered from behind.

When had he gotten so close? What was he doing? She wondered as she felt his hands wrap around her upper arms and pull her away. She felt the warmth leave and she gasped for air. _NO! This isn't right! _Luxe thought desperately. She stretched out her arms and tried to hold onto Embry but couldn't find him.

She saw that the wolves were pulling him away. He was struggling to get near her again growling at them about how they were going to die. It hurt to be away from her. WHAT WERE THEY DOING?

"NO!" Luxe screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JASPER?"

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered over and over again.

"You can't fall in love Luxe," Alice whispered desperately in her ear as she stepped in front of her. "The Peacemaker cannot be biased. She cannot love another soul. You aren't allowed such things."

"I DON'T CARE!" Luxe screeched.

"Luxe!" Embry howled. She needed him. He felt it in his blood.

"I'm sorry brother," Sam whispered in Embry's ear.

"She needs me," Embry cried.

"She isn't allowed to fall in love. She isn't allowed to be attached to someone else you idiot. How dare you imprint on her!" Jacob scolded.

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Embry spat.

"WELL YOU CAN'T BE NEAR HER!" Jacob screamed.

"NO!" Embry begged. "You can't expect me to stay away from her! It hurts! I need to be by her! You all know that!"

"I cannot allow you to interfere with what is going to happen," Sam thundered. All the wolves cringed away as he used his alpha voice. Embry had no choice but to follow the orders given to him.

"I'm sorry," Quil whispered in his friend's ear.

"I can't…" Embry muttered over and over again.

"You have to," Quil insisted.

"You know what it's like to be away from her…" Embry pleaded.

Quil closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no reasoning with him and he knew that. He knew that they would have to watch Embry very carefully because there was no telling what a wolf would do in order to be with the object of their imprinting.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebre

It had been six days. Four days since she last saw him. She barely knew him and she knew that, she really did! It didn't stop the pain. The pain in knowing that he wasn't here. That she wouldn't be able to see him unless it was a desperate circumstance. She needed those desperate circumstances to happen now. She had to see him because everyone was telling her that he was fine but she felt it in her heart that he was in pain but why? She had to know why he was in pain. She had to know he was feeling the same way because lord above if she was the only one who felt this way…the world wasn't fair.

"Luxe…" Alice whispered.

"…" Luxe said nothing.

"Luxe…" Jasper whispered. He looked at Alice and nodded towards the door, he looked away before he could see her hands clenched into fists as she stormed gracefully out.

"Talk to me," Jasper gasped. He could feel the pain in her heart and he knew that Alice was jealous of how he was close to Luxe but when she was emotionally sane, he couldn't feel anyone's emotions around him. All he felt was calm and that was a good feeling. Now all he felt was chaos. It was chaos in his head and heart. He couldn't be around Alice or anyone because her pain called to him.

"Let me see him," Luxe begged.

"No," Jasper hissed.

"You all forget things so easily," Luxe sighed.

She looked out the window and shook her head. Jasper looked at her and wondered what she was talking about.

"The thing is…I've been nice. Respected your view on what I should do about Embry and all that but…" Luxe sighed. She stood up and her back faced Jasper, he was wondering what the look on her face was. "I can crush you like a bug. All of you. It would be so easy."

Jasper took a step back. He heard the anger and power brewing in her voice. He felt her raw anger and hurt. He knew that they had caused it. They had to help her find peace so that she could bring peace to everyone else.

"Luxe, calm dow-"Jasper choked as she flung him to the wall where he was hovering two feet off the floor. He clawed at the tight air around his neck and saw that Luxe wasn't even facing him, _she was thinking it._ All she had to do was think it and it would happen.

"No Jasper. I'm done. I need him and he needs me. You do not rule me. And you never will. Three days until I'm at full power but I know something…I have it all figured out," Luxe said. Her voice was hallow and dead. Jasper felt the voice grip his heart and slowly tear it apart. There was an emptiness that he was terrified of. He knew that if she wasn't emotionally stable and in a safe environment…her powers could tear her apart.

"L-Luxe…" Jasper tried to talk.

"I'm going to find him," Luxe answered.

"NO!" Alice howled.

She had been standing at the door and saw what she thought was an attack on Jasper. Luxe dropped him to the floor and Alice ran to him. Alice glared at Luxe with a desperate type of rage.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"You know how you need him?" Luxe asked.

Alice nodded.

"Imagine finding that and then having it ripped away," Luxe laughed. "Course…you don't have to imagine it now do you? I could always produce a very realistic moment."

"What's going on?" Edward asked from the door. He looked at Luxe and shook his head. He had told everyone to let them be together when he felt a darkness surrounding her thoughts but they refused. He knew where she was headed.

"Hello Edward," Luxe sang.

"You're turning biased," Edward warned.

"Am I now? Well gee…I wonder whose fault that is?" Luxe laughed.

"We were trying to protect you. I now know that we went about it in the wrong way but don't punish us for believing what we thought was right," Edward pleaded.

He could see the dark cloud being pulled away from her mind. Good vs. Evil and it looked like maybe good had a great chance of getting back in control. It would have worked because the cloud around her thoughts was almost gone but suddenly in the words there was a howl of pain. Luxe turned to face the window and the cloud came back in full force.

Luxe clenched her fists. She knew it was Embry. She knew it. He was in pain and it was their entire fault! She had to fix him. Make him better!

"Be lucky I'm not going to kill you," Luxe seethed.

Edward bowed down and begged for forgiveness. Luxe shook her head and jumped out of the window. Edward barked at Alice and jasper to gather everyone. They had to follow her in order to keep her safe.

Luxe ran through the woods and tried to follow her heart. She had to see him. She…suddenly she was hit with a deeply buried memory. One she never wanted to relive again. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain. _Aidan…_ she thought.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebre

_There at the edge of the cliff was Luxe. She was ready to jump. She wanted to chase to end. She wanted it all to end. She couldn't do it anymore. Wherever she went…death followed soon. It was starting to tear her apart inside. It was too much for her. _

_She closed her eyes and she felt a presence. She turned around and saw a dark angel watching her with a smile._

"_Peacemaker," he whispered. _

_She shouldn't have heard it but she did. She gasped out loud and her eyes went wide. _

"_Come with me," he whispered._

_He was gorgeous. Tall. Dark and with eyes so deeply fascinating, she wanted to fall into them all day. She shook her head and pulled herself out of her fantasies. _

"_Who are you?" she whispered._

"_A friend," he whispered._

"_I don't have any of those. How about a name?" she asked_

"_Aidan," he answered._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_I want to protect you," he answered._

_She believed him. With all the power in her heart she believed him and she knew it was stupid but she couldn't stop herself. She had felt so alone. Now here was a gorgeous man offering her exactly what her heart wanted and she snatched it up. It was stupid. Foolish and impulsive. That didn't matter though. All that truly mattered was that he wanted her. He wanted to protect her. That was wonderful!_

_It was wonderful for a whole month. Than he tried to kill her. She broke. She ran and ran and ran. She ran as fast as she could to forget what had happened. She tried to forget that he had tried to poison her. Poison never worked because she could see a dark smoke come from all types of poisons. She cried and screamed. She threw him out of a window and ran. It killed her that the one person she had trusted and gave everything to was the one who had tried to kill her. It was sad. Like a tragic tale that most people read about but she had lived it. She had lived it and she had been broken from it. There was no repair. That was what she had told herself. _

_She believed it to be true as well._

_That was true until…_

_Until…_

_Until…_

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebre

"Embry," she whispered to the sky.

A tall boy appeared before her. He was easily close to seven feet tall and he had the darkest eyes she had ever seen. This boy had stolen her heart away so easily with just one look. What was that? Old magic spoke of it. Saying that certain creatures had the ability to find and _mark_ their one soul mate. She wondered if that's what he had done. Was there a possibility that this shape shifter had marked her as his mate?

"Luxe," he breathed.

She ran up to him and felt his peace ease her. They were together that's all that mattered. There would be time to deal with everyone; right now, what they needed was each other. Luxe kissed him as hard as she could.

The desperation she felt was in Embry's kiss as well. He pushed her against a tree and dived his hands into her hair. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned against his lips. She slid her hands under her shirt and felt the heat of his skin burned her. She took his shirt off and they looked into each other's eyes.

"This is…so…insane," Lucy panted.

"Who you telling?" Embry laughed.

"I feel like…"

"Like you loved me and can't remember a time without loving me?"

"Yeah, that. That is exactly it."

"We'll make this work."

"How?"

"I don't know how but I do know that I can't stay away. It hurts too much and I felt like I couldn't breathe."

Luxe kissed him deeper and tried to control herself but she couldn't. She could feel herself tearing apart. It was odd. She felt…_everything and everyone. _Embry gasped and looked at Luxe. She was surrounded by a bright blue light and in front of them was a white figure. It was a beautiful woman who was six feet tall, long white hair, and had gray eyes that were so light they were almost white too.

"Luxe," the figured whispered.

"Faridat?" Luxe whispered.

"Ah, you have done your reading," Faridat whispered.

"You…you're the creator. The creator of all things magical," Luxe whispered. She felt tears of joy streaming down her face. She felt so much. She felt the joy, peace, and so much more. She felt whole and complete.

"Yes. I created you from my flesh and bone. I gave you form and I than gave you to your mother. I wish she had lived longer. She would have loved you so much," Faridat sighed.

"What does this mean?" Luxe whispered.

"My showing up you mean? It means my sweet child that you are ready. You are ready to do this," Faridat smiled.

"I…I have all my powers?" Luxe gasped.

"Yes," Faridat laughed. "And you will do a great and many things with them. I will enjoy the show as I watch you be exactly who I know you can be. You are the peacemaker. You are the one I chose to help balance what had become unbalanced. I made the creatures to give the world beauty but…others I'm afraid they have used them to turn the world into and ugly place."

"But I have one more day!" Luxe screeched.

"Ah…that is a lie. You were to ascend when you fell in love," Faridat snickered.

Luxe was lost. If that was the case then…Embry and she were meant to be right from the beginning. It was fate. They…they were meant for each other.

"You sure?" Luxe asked.

"Yes. That boy…Embry is it?"

Embry nodded. He was in awe of the beautiful creature.

"You take care of her. She had a lot to do in this world. None of it will be easy but you can take care of her I trust. You love her. It is in your eyes and it is in your very breath."

With that last word she was gone. Embry looked at Luxe and sighed. What the hell did all of this mean?

"What's this mean Luxe?" Embry asked.

Luxe smiled. It wasn't a happy 'o-I-ascended' smile, nope it was a creepy 'I-have-evil-shit-up-my-sleeve' smile. She looked Embry in the eye and laughed.

"I know exactly were to start," Luxe hissed.

"Start with what?" Embry sighed.

"My job is to bring peace. They have destroyed it and I'm going to burn them all," Luxe laughed.

"Who?"

"The Volturi."  
Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebre

**READERS!! IT'S GETTING GOOD AIN'T IT? LOL. REVIEW. FEED MY REVIEW MONSTER! IF YOU DON'T…SNIFF, HE KEEPS MY COMPUTER AWAY FROM ME AND DOESN'T LET ME WRITE! THAT BASTARD! **


End file.
